Lure of Thunder and Lightening
by babyvfan
Summary: To soothe his sons' nervousness of the storm, Harry indulged them in a story. "The two planned to run away together, but the gods refused. They were needed, they were valuable keys. Love would only get in the way of their duty. So, the gods came together and cast a spell on them. They would rule the skies together but apart, forever out of each other's reach." *Mpreg*


**To the ever-faboulous, aaroyo715. Consider this story a birthday extra, along with Stages of Friendship, Love, and Kisses. I hope you like it.**

* * *

 **Lure of Thunder and Lightening**

 _Looks like it's gonna be a strong one_ , Harry thought, watching as plump gray clouds rolled across the late-night sky. From the size of them and the heavy smell of rain floating in the air that slipped through the opened window in their kitchen, he knew a storm was bound to happen.

A soft smile crossed his face as he remembered the countless times he watched the thunder and lightning collide through the mix of rain. He found it all oddly soothing, despite the loud noises it produced.

Harry turned away from the kitchen window back to the task at hand: the plate in his hand that was just about to get a good scrub before the clouds caught his attention.

He knew if his husband were to catch him now, two things were bound to happen. A lecture consisting heavily of the doctor's orders to stay light on his feet and avoid hard labor, followed by a harsh glare that warned of consequences if he didn't stop what he was doing. Including a harsh, hard kiss that hinted of the severity of said "consequences"

He doubted that washing dishes classified as hard labor, but then again his Draco wouldn't be Draco if he wasn't the overly protective nut that he was. Even though for the past few months, his protectiveness seemed to have been kicked up a notch. To a good hundred.

A firm kick in the lower region reminded him why his husband has been such a protective nut.

 _Speaking of a strong one._

Finishing the last dish, Harry placed one hand to steady himself against the sink while the other rubbed against his bugling stomach, smiling softly as he felt firm nudges responding to his touch.

 _You're just like your brothers._ He caressed his child-filled bump. _You can't stand my attention wavering from you any longer than five minutes._

A trait his kids picked up from their other father, no doubt.

"Is the baby kicking again?" Harry looked up from the unborn baby to the oldest baby. Brown eyes lightened to a bright shade of green that was similar to his own, shaggy brown hair darkened to raven-black.

A slight nod and the excited eight year old hurled himself towards his dad, nearly knocking him off his feet.

Thank goodness he was still holding the sink.

And to think Draco thought that keeping Harry inside their house would protect him and the baby from harm when the real danger was here. In the form of two hyper boys.

He supposed he should have reminded Teddy to be careful, but he couldn't help basking in the boy's excitement.

He had adopted Teddy a year after the war, taking the time to rediscover who he was and the goodness life held. Teddy was part of that goodness. When he held the beautiful, small infant in his arms, he knew that life didn't always featured death. That behind the pain there was still good. Whether it was because of the bright energy the boy possessed (even at a young age) or the fact they had similar backgrounds, Harry bonded with the boy, and decided to adopt him. It then took almost a year to persuade Andromeda to allow the adoption. She felt it was too soon, and would be too much on Harry. Also she feared for memory of her daughter and son-in-law. Her fears though melted away when she saw how much the two cared and loved each other, noticing how often Teddy shifted his features to look more like Harry. She gave Harry her support for the adoption but did ask for one thing: that he kept the name Lupin. Harry was more than willing to obligate.

When Scorpius came into the picture, Harry was worried for the older boy. Until Teddy turned three, it had mostly been the two of them. Then Draco came into the picture, and the little boy had to learn that his dad's attention wouldn't always be on him, a fact that took awhile and a lot of stern talking for the message to get through. However, it was one thing to have another parent in his life, but a sibling? That was a different matter. To his surprise, Teddy was excited. He most certainly welcomed it more warmly than he had with Draco. He was thrilled at the idea of becoming a big brother, and was even more joyous when he was told that he was going to be a big brother again. Though this time he'd be a big brother to a little sister.

The same little sister who just then gave a good kick, bringing a grin to Teddy's face and a grimace to Harry's. Five and a half months along, she possessed uncanny strength, which she made sure to remind Harry of almost every hour of the day. And like her brothers, she was already filled with energy. Two traits resulting in a deadly combination that made Harry fear for the remaining four months.

"She's saying hi to you, Teddy."

"Hi Charlotte." While the baby has been kicking and moving inside him, names have dropped and threw around. The parents thought a flower-related name would be perfect. Their younger son adored the name Candy, inspired by his favorite food. Teddy's choice was inspired by his favorite Muggle book, _Charlotte's Web_.

Harry laughed. "We haven't picked out a name for her yet, Teddy."

His son grinned up at him. "I think Charlotte is a winner."

With a knowing smile, Harry replied "I think someone wants to take credit for naming the baby."

The sly grin was the boy's response.

Loud paddling of feet and laughter overshadowing tired protests directed their attention upstairs. Teddy stared up in wonder, Harry in amusement.

Seconds later the cause of the ruckus came skidding down the stairs, rushing towards them. Bare as the day he was born, body dripping wet and sticking with leftover suds, bright gray eyes lit with mischief.

"Daddy! Hide me!" The apple of his eye and mini doppelganger of his husband, their four year old son wrapped his arms around Harry's legs.

"Hide from whom, Cory?"

The answer came in the form of a scream.

"Scorpius Draconis Malfoy-Potter!"

The accused squealed. Teddy snickered and took his brother's hand, diving under the dining table. Deciding to indulge them, Harry moved over to the table, standing right in front to hide them from plain sight.

Just in time, too, as hurricane Draco blew in a fury of drenched hair and fiery-lit gray eyes. He was completely, thoroughly soaked, as if he had been pulled into the tub. Harry wondered what exactly happened upstairs.

Given the scowl on the blonde's hair, it wasn't pretty. At least for him.

Harry tried stifling his loose chuckle, but it seemed he didn't put enough effort into it, earning himself a dark Malfoy glare. Once he was sure that no snickers would surface, he took in a deep breath and asked calmly "What happened to you?"

" _Your son!_ " Draco answered. "That's what happened to me."

"My son?" Harry quirked a questioning brow, trying to keep the amusement on his face to a minimum. "Since when did he became my son?"

"When he decides to act like a demon. Or he and his other demonic brother team up to tap-dance across my good nerve. Then they become _your_ sons."

Five years of marriage and two kids with another on the way, Draco still hadn't lose his flare for theatrics.

Rolling his hands at a drama-queen of a husband, Harry said "I think the soap is starting to affect your brain-cells, love," He smiled sweetly at the dark glare fired at him. "Our sons are perfect angels."

"Angels in disguises is more like it." Draco grumbled under his breath.

He heard a stifled laughter behind him that was scolded by a hissed warning to be quiet. Sadly the warning fell to deaf ears. A blonde head popped out from the table, crawling underneath Harry's legs and smiling at his frowning, un-amused father.

"I'm a perfect angel, Papa."

"Me, too," Deciding there was no point in hiding, Teddy emerged from the table. "I haven't splashed you since I was five."

Six actually, but Harry kept that small detail to himself.

Draco, on the other hand, remembered. He could tell from the way his husband's lips tightened, though the severity in his face began to lose some of its fire as Teddy worked his magic, pouting out his lip and turning the charm with those puppy eyes of his. Draco turned over to his other son to escape the utter adorableness of that look, but that proved to be a futile mistake. Scorpius nearly killed them both on the spot, sporting the puppy-dog look so superbly innocent Harry's heart was melting.

Draco admitted defeat with his head hung low, sighing heavily.

"You know I did offer to help." Harry reminded him.

"And I told you no because I want you to stay light on your feet," Draco said, and then frowned, noticing the lack of dishes that towered the sink after dinner. He turned over to Harry, who didn't even try to hide his smile. "Though it seems you've already washed something."

Harry didn't raise to the bait, letting his smile confirm Draco's suspicions. "You know as I well as I do that the boys behave when I give them a bath."

Teddy nodded. Scorpius grinned, getting himself off the floor to hug his daddy's legs.

"Daddy's boys," Draco grumbled. He came towards Harry, kneeling down and running his hands over his husband's stomach, smiling as he felt their daughter respond to his touch. "I can only hope that you'll be a Papa's girl, Rosaline."

"No! Her name is Candy!" Scorpius protested.

"Not a chance, lil bro," Scorpius frowned. Teddy smirked, looking very much like a Black. "She'll be Charlotte."

"I don't believe that."

"Well I do believe," Draco said, looking pointedly at them. "that you two need to start getting ready for bed. And I also believe that you, mister," His glare focused entirely on Scorpius. "Will be in very big trouble if you don't put on clothes this instant."

Draco moved forward to collect his son, but Scorpius escaped from his grasp, laughing as he stuck his tongue out at Draco's bewildered face, running upstairs. Draco shot Harry a look before rolling his eyes and chasing after the boy.

Teddy laughed, and Harry shook his head, watching his favorite blondes trying to outwit each other.

"Come on, little devil child," Harry ruffled his head. "Time for bed."

Ten minutes later, Teddy was dressed in his favorite pajamas and tucked into bed, snuggling close to Harry as he listened to Harry read _Charlotte's Web_ once again. They reached the ending when Draco came in, leaning against the door and watching the nice scene before him.

Harry greeted him with a smile. "Hi."

Draco returned the smile. "Hope I didn't miss my chance to say goodnight to Teddy."

"You're just in time actually. What about Scorpius? Is the little guy still up?"

"Up and rowdy, asking for his Daddy," Draco rolled his eyes. "I swear the only thing that boy got from me was my looks. He's entirely your son."

"And yours as well." Harry reminded him. He gave his husband a pointed look, reminding him that it took two to create their mischievous son.

"Hey!" Teddy protested. "Don't forget about me." To prove his point, his raven-colored hair brightened to a pale shade of blonde that was close to Draco's hair color. He blinked his eyes several times, and Harry watched in fascination as the color changed from green to gray-blue.

Draco groaned and titled his head, but not before Harry saw the flare of affection spark in his eyes. Recognizing his cue to leave, Harry kissed their older son goodnight and proceeded to walk to Scorpius' room.

Draco managed to get the boy dry and dressed in his favorite pajamas, but couldn't get him to bed. Harry wasn't surprised. Scorpius was usually willing to listen to his daddy more than his papa. He stood in front of the window, holding onto his stuffed unicorn, Perry, who had been by his side since he was a baby. He was watching the clouds as the rolled and rumbled.

The worried frown on his face melted into a smile as he caught sight of his daddy's reflection in the window.

Scorpius ran towards him. Harry kneeled down to hold him in his arms.

"I don't like the rain, Daddy." he confessed, his face buried in his father's neck.

Harry smiled gently at him and ruffled his hair. He walked them over to the bed and Scorpius jumped in without compliant. He immediately came to his daddy's side as he sat down on the soft mattress.

"Is it the rain that bothers you?" Harry asked. "Or the sounds the storm makes?"

Scorpius thought about it for a second or two, then nodded sheepishly. "I don't like it. Too loud."

"I know, sweetie. But you'll be fine. The storm can't get to you."

"Because of the wards?"

"Yes, because of the wards," Harry said. "And also because Daddy and Papa will be here to protect you. You, Teddy, and your baby sister."

Scorpius brightened and snuggled closer to him, his hand drifting down to stoke Harry's stomach, to greet his sister.

The action brought a smile to Harry's face.

While he knew Teddy would have no problems with another baby, Scorpius was a different matter. Teddy was fine since he was already a big brother. Scorpius, on the other hand, would no longer be the baby of the family, a position he relished in. Harry was a bit worried that his son would be spiteful, but to his surprise Scorpius was even more excited about the baby than they were.

"Also you have Perry," Harry patted the toy's head. "He'll keep you safe."

Scorpius nodded. "I love you, Daddy," He ran a hand against his stomach. "You, too, Candy."

Harry kissed his forehead. "We love you, too, Cory."

Harry sang his son a song from one of his favorite Disney movies to soothe his nerves. Once he noticed Scorpius' drooping eyes, he kissed his son goodbye and slowly tip-toed out of his room.

He walked down to the west wing, over to where their room was. Draco wasn't there, and Harry used his absence as a chance to shower and change into his pajamas, slipping on his favorite pair of sweats and a white t-shirt. He laid himself down on the bed and wrapped himself in the blankets, making a small cocoon, waiting patiently for Draco. Somewhere in between the mind-wandering and waiting, his mind became to sink into relaxation. He didn't realize how close he was to sleeping till the touch of a strong, cool pair of hands reaching for him jolted him awake.

He didn't turn around though. He stayed where he was, feeling a warm body pressed close against him, teasing hands caressing him.

"Have I mentioned how truly beautiful you are?" Draco murmured in his ear, his warm breath causing goose-bumps to spread across his skin.

"Only a dozen or so times in the last two hours." Not to mention almost every day.

"Hmm," Draco's actions grew bolder, his touches more teasing as they drifted lower. "Do I sense complaining?"

Harry's breath hitched as the he felt those teasing hands brush against his sides. His next breath came out in a moan as Draco's lips attached themselves to his neck, his tongue mapping out all the spots that him tingle. "No-no. N-not…at all."

"Good," Draco purred. One hand brushed against a sensitive nipple that hardened instantly. The other slipped underneath his pants, brushing against the hard member. "Because you are beautiful, Harry. Unbelievably so that it should be illegal."

Harry whimpered, shutting his eyes.

His whimpers were soon swallowed as Draco's lips caught his in a kiss that quickly heated the more Draco stroked and teased him below.

"Please." Harry moaned as he pulled back, using the brief moment of lip-separation to catch his breath. It dawned to him seconds later that their clothes have vanished, courtesy of non-verbal cast by the same man who was torturing him oh, so sweetly.

"Please what?" His husband purred. "Kiss you?" He ran his lips across his neck to his shoulder, tracing the bare skin with his tongue. That wicked tongue ignited sparks of pleasure that shoot through his body. "Touch you?" One hand that was currently resting on his waist slide over to his chest, deliberately brushing against sensitive nipples that immediately hardened. "Stroke you?" His fingers were getting just as cheeky as his smile, running teasingly against his length that was getting harder by each stroking second.

Harry was all but putty in his hands.

"Ah…more," he moaned. "More."

His husband ate up the pleas like cake. Nothing gave him more pleasure than Harry's pleas and torture. "More you say. You're going to have to be specific, pet. More what?"

 _Sadist, cheeky bastard._

"More stroking?" The touch of his fingers made him more crazy. Harry could feel himself hard as a rock, his member slick with pre-cum leaking from the tip. "More touching?" He nearly combusted on the spot as Draco twisted his nipple, swallowing his whimper in a close-to-bruising kiss. "Or perhaps you want a different sort of touch?"

Harry should have looked more closely into those words. If he had, he would have paid more attention to Draco's hand that moved from his member to his back, deliberately tracing a clean line over crack of his ass. If he had, then the swift plunge of Draco's fingers inside him wouldn't have so surprising, though the loud moan followed by the shivers that broke across of his skin would have been just the same.

But he didn't. And it was more than a surprise. A bolt of molten pleasure shoot up his spine, spreading to his core, growing hotter and hotter as those fingers moved and scissored, hitting him at the spot that made his eyes roll back over and over as he was lost in the immense pleasure.

"Dra-ah," he moaned, holding onto the pillow and his husband's other hand was teasing in the front for dear life. "Ooh…."

"What is it, pet? Is it not to your liking? Perhaps you want to me to go faster?"

Cheeky bastard. Harry was ready to say so, but what came out of his mouth was a cross between a whimper and a moan as those fingers not only increased their tempo, but plunged in harder. "Dra.-ah… _so-fucking-good._ "

"Yet not enough, I see," Harry could feel those sinfully-delicious lips curve into a wicked smile. "Why ever would that be?"

He was melting. He was sure of it, the way his body was burning, every cell and nerve licked with flames, he knew it was only a matter of time before he was nothing but a puddle.

"Perhaps you want something else inside you, hmm?" Draco pressed their bodies close together, his chest to his back. He licked the hollow of his ear, his teeth playfully tugging at the skin. "Something firm, remarkable if I do say so myself, and something I know will make you a sobbing, pleasing mess of passion?"

Harry was sure he was already halfway there. Whimpering, he threw his back head, allowing his husband more access to his neck.

With each kiss and lick to skin and those fingers still thrusting inside him, Draco continued his taunting. "Is that it, pet? You want my cock up your arse? Filling you up? Bringing you to the brink of pleasure?"

"Dra…Draco…"

"Yes, pet?"

"If you don't-" He broke himself off, as Draco feasted on his neck. "take me right now- _dear Merlin_ -I swear to God I'll…oh-ah….hex you six ways to Friday."

"Your wish," Draco purred. "is my command."

Stepping pass foreplay, Draco prepared them both with a quick lubrication spell and sat them up. He pulled Harry against him, lifting his pregnant husband up and carefully moved him down, giving him to adjust.

Harry's body was tensed all the way through, up until Draco was completely inside of him. It took a few deep breaths and moments of readjustment before he was comfortable.

Draco started off with slow, easy thrusts, but once Harry gave him the signal that he was ready, Draco wasted no time. His tempo changed his thrusts deep and hard, hitting his prostate with every push that had him screaming for more, harder, faster.

Harry moved to match his husband's pace, gripping tightly onto the hands that grasped his hips, body nearly arched off the bed as he was lost in the current of utter, hot passion. Melting from the kisses that were peppered onto his neck, the loving strokes his stomach received, the immense pleasure building between them. Growing hotter and hotter with every kiss, every touch, and every thrust.

"Draco…ah," he panted. "So close. So… _fucking-close_."

His husband grunted behind him, his body slick with sweat, hands clasping tightly onto him as he continued to drill into him.

The pleasure burst like an incredible explosion, as phenomenal as a firework, hot as an inferno, jumping from him to Draco then back again. He held onto Draco for dear life, screaming his name as he rode through the pleasure, taking it all in.

"Wow." he murmured, breathless.

"I know," Draco brushed back his hair that cling to his forehead like a second skin. He dropped a soft kiss on his collarbone. "I'm that good."

"Cheeky bastard." He swatted him on the arm, though there wasn't enough force behind it. Barely any. He was that spent.

Chuckling, Draco refreshed them up with a quick cleansing spell before he fell back on the bed, bringing Harry with him.

"You can be such a sadist, you know that." He told him.

"With pride," Draco accepted the remark with a smirk. "And I know for a good fact you love it."

Maybe he did, just a bit. Well, more than a bit. "I hope you do realize that your sadists acts are what lead to more angels. Or angels in disguises as you like to call them."

Draco shrugged with one shoulder. "The way I see it, it comes to a even win-win. The boys have their fun torturing me. I have my own wicked fun torturing you. Everyone wins."

"Not everyone," Harry playfully argued. "What exactly do I get out of it?"

Draco smirked, scooting down to Harry's right thigh, his lips targeting all the spots that made him limp and tingle. "You got the pleasure of my torture," He looked up at him. "Like I said, everyone wins."

"Mmm," Harry threaded his fingers through Draco's hair and pulled him into a soft, slow kiss. "Prat."

"You know you love it. "

"That I do."

Meanwhile outside the storm had began, the heavy pour of rain the opening for the thunder that came out in a loud bang, followed by the lightening that flashed across the sky. As the adults were lulled to sleep by the hum of the rain, rooms away the storm was twisting a child's dream into a nightmare.

 _He ran, despite the fact every turn seemed to bring him back to the same path, further and further away from safety. He ran, despite the fact his feet were nearly bleeding from use, caked with mud. He ran, almost as if he could outrun the storm, despite the fact that it was right on top of him, all around him._

 _Papa had told him to run, to go with Teddy. But Teddy was nowhere to be seen, and when he was turned around, Papa had vanished, leaving the small child all alone in the middle of nowhere. He took off running, to look for his Daddy, to get away from the storm even though it was impossible._

 _Daddy had to be here. He just had to._

" _Daddy!"_

 _The thunder overshadowed his scream, pouring out his sound by its vibration that nearly shook the ground beneath his feet. The lightening crackled like a whip, its brilliance color shining a blinding light upon him, showing him nothing but trees and trees surrounding him._

 _He took cover under the nearest tree just as another round of thunder bashed and lightening clashed, shaking his eyes tightly as if he could block out the noise. Pretend that he was somewhere else. Anywhere else._

" _Scoripius!"_

 _He opened his eyes. There was Daddy, running towards him, his wand out._

" _Daddy!"_

" _Run, Scorpius! Run!"_

 _He wanted to. At the moment he never wanted anything more, but his feet refused to move. It was as if they were stuck to the ground._

 _His daddy turned around, green eyes lit in fury, as he looked up. His wand glowed bright white at the tip, pulsing with impossible power. He glared at the sky as if it were a villain from his storybooks, and aimed his wand towards it, his mouth opened to say the spell._

 _Before a word could leave his lips, a bolt of lightning shoot from the sky, firing down at them, striking him at the exact spot where his mark was._

 _Daddy barely had time to scream before he fallen._

" _DADDY!" The frightened child screamed, running towards him. His father's eyes were wide open but blank. His body lied completely still._

 _No, no, no._

" _Daddy." he croaked. For once he didn't get a response._

 _His vision blurred from the tears running down his cheeks and the rain spilling from the sky, mixing with the blood that was leaking from his father's scar._

 _Up above the storm continued on, boring another bolt. One just as powerful, just as deadly. A flash of silver charged right towards him-_

"Cory! Cory!" Teddy's voice was breaking through his dream. He grabbed his shoulders and shook him hard. "Wake up!"

With a strangled cry, gray eyes popped open. His face was damp with tears, and he could tell from the tightness of his clenched legs he was seconds away from wetting himself.

He nearly jumped as the storm produced yet another bout of thunder that nearly shook the house. Lightening wasn't far behind, crackling loudly like a mad man's laughter.

"I hate thunder." he sobbed.

"It's okay, it's okay." Teddy was trying to be brave, but Scorpius felt his body shaking as he held him. He wasn't a fan of storms either. Not when they were this loud.

The two boys raced over to their parents' room, jumping each time thunder roared outside their house and a flash of silver went off. Scorpius bit his lip tightly to keep himself from crying, even though tears were already falling.

Teddy banged on the door. It took over a minute for Daddy to answer the door, but only one look at their faces to understand that their late-night visit wasn't to cause mischief.

"What is it?" He looked from Teddy's anxious, lip-biting face over to Scorpius whose face was running was tears. He kneeled down and wiped some of the tears away. "What's wrong?"

Scropius didn't answer. He was too busy wrapping his arms around his daddy's neck, hanging onto him. After that horrible dream, he needed to see and feel for himself that it wasn't real. That his daddy was still alive and okay.

Teddy answered for them, saying "I heard Scorpius screaming across from my room. I went up to check on him. He was really scared, Dad. He was crying in his sleep."

Ashamed and scared, the child hid his face in the nape of his father's neck.

"Shh," Harry cooed, rubbing his younger son's back, holding him tight. "It's alright, sweetheart. It's alright."

Scorpius shook his head.

"How would you boys like to stay with your dads? Keep us company?"

Teddy nodded. The tight hold Scorpius had on his neck said enough.

Taking both boys by the hands, Harry led them inside the room, onto the bed. Teddy scooted over to Draco, who was still asleep, snoring softly. Harry sent a silent thanks to Merlin that, when he heard the rapid knocking on their door, he spelled the pajamas on back not just himself but Draco, too. It would have been awkward if he was still nude when their sons were with them.

The second he entered the bed, Scorpius clung to his side. Even Teddy inched closer towards his direction.

He smiled gently at his sons. "I know that the storms can be a bit scary sometimes," He received two nods. "but it isn't all that bad."

"Yes it is," Scorpius argued, using his soft voice not to wake up Papa. "It's loud."

"How about I tell you a story?"

Teddy nodded. He was always in the mood for a story. Scorpius was hesitant with his head-nod.

"Many, many years ago, at the beginning of the time, something incredible happened. The sun king and the moon queen meet each other for battle, to win over the power of the sky. However, one glance into each other's eyes, and the two enemies who were prepared to fight each other to the death fell in love instead. The sun king was the strongest, most magnetic being that the moon queen had ever seen. And the sun king before that day had never seen anything so beautiful, so alluring like the moon queen. The two planned to run away together, but the gods refused. They were needed, they were valuable keys. Love would only get in the way of their duty. So, the gods came together and cast a spell on them. They would rule the skies together but apart, forever out of each other's reach. The sun would appear the moment dawn approached till dusk until the moon appeared, but the mighty god who felt most betrayed by their love added an extra spell. In order for the moon to appear, the sun would have to die each night. The sun king never hated the gods till then, cursing at each and every one of them for keeping him away from his true love. Tears poured from the moon queen's silver's eyes. She would never be allowed to see him again. And in order for her to live, to breathe, her love would have to die for her. Not just once, but every night until the end of time,"

Teddy's brows furrowed, as if he was unsure what to make of the story. Scorpius' sobbing lessened to a quiet stifle, which Harry took as a sign that the story captured his attention.

"All the gods accepted that it was a fitting punishment for them, except for one. A kind goddess who loved earth and all its creatures. She called herself Mother Nature. Touched by the love the sun king and moon queen had for each other, she called for them in secret and decided to help them."

Teddy's lips moved into a soft smile. Scorpius listened attentive, his body still, tears pushed aside.

"Though she wasn't strong enough to undo the spells the others have cast on the pair, she was able to come up with a way for the two to be together. Whenever the earth was in dire need for cleansing and refreshing, the king would became the mighty thunder and the queen the dazzling lightening. While down here the clouds would seem nasty and mean with the noises that bumped and shook the house, up there the two would dance with each other through the storm. The rain that poured from the sky were their daughters who helped Mother Nature by the showering the earth with its rich power and their parents' love."

"Wow." Teddy smiled, amazed.

"I take it you liked the story?" The boy nodded. For the other one, Harry looked down at him and smiled gently as he stroked his hair. "What about you, Cory?"

The little boy had to fight against the urge to suck his thumb. It helped him think, but Papa thought he was getting too old for it. "So, the thunder isn't scary at all?"

"No."

"And the lightening isn't mean?"

"On the contrary, she can be pleasant when she wants to. And beautiful, too, if people pay more attention. She and thunder are simply misunderstood. They appear nasty so people think they're dangerous when really there's good underneath."

"Like werewolves?" Teddy suggested. Harry made sure his son knew everything about his birth-parents including his father's linage and the prejudices he faced because of it.

"Exactly, Teddy." Harry grinned, ruffling his hair.

"So the loud storms," Scorpius said "are two people that love each other?"

Harry nodded, and then had to stifle a chuckle when his son compared their love to his with Draco, asking if they were the same.

 _Definitely clashing_ , he thought, nodding. And can be just as loud most of the time.

He saw the weariness in their eyes and noticed how their eyelids seemed to be struggling to hold themselves up. Smiling at them, he kissed the boys on the foreheads and wished them pleasant dreams.

As Daddy and his brother slept on, Scorpius looked out their window, watching the storm. While the roar and crack of the elements still made him jump, it didn't frighten him as badly as before. As he watched them, he imagined a silvery-bright woman in the arms of a dark-shadowed man dancing across the clouds as if it were a ballroom, smiling as they looked into each other's eyes.

Kinda in a way he saw Papa and Daddy looking at each other.

 _I guess you're not so bad_ , he thought, closing his eyes and falling asleep within minutes.

The next morning, several things woke Harry up. The first and upmost was their daughter who decided a strong kick to his side was a proper way to wake up her father. Second was the ache in his neck, throbbing from the awkward position he laid it in. Third was a pair of hands that were tapping his cheeks as if they were drums.

Groaning softly, Harry opened his eyes. A pair of bright gray eyes smiled at him, his lips following in suit.

"Morning Daddy." Scorpius greeted warmly.

"Morning, little guy," He kissed his son's cheek and ruffled his hair. "How long have you been awake?'

"When the sun came up." He pointed his finger towards the window. Harry saw the storm had passed, leaving behind a clear sky with sunshine beaming from above.

"So I see." His eyes shifted over from the window back to the bed, where the rest of his family was. Draco was still knocked out, mouth agape, snores popping out. Teddy was close by him snuggled against the older blonde as if he were a body pillow. Harry could see that the boy unconsciously altered his appearance, his hair dark as night and wild.

 _My mini-me_ , he thought with a smile. To Scorpius he said "How would you like to help Daddy make breakfast?"

He took his grin as an answer. Chuckling softly, he got himself and went into the bathroom to get himself freshened up. By the time he came out, Scorpius was already waiting for him by the door.

"I thought of a name for the baby." he announced.

"You did, did you?" Harry grabbed his blue night-robe off the floor and threw it on.

The little boy nodded eagerly, his face nearly spilt by the wide grin on his face. "Rain."

"Rain?"

Scorpius nodded again, and Harry smiled. Remembering the tale from last night, he took the name as a sign that Scorpius was slowly (if not already) getting over his fear of thunderstorms.

"What about Raina? I think that would be a good name for your sister."

Scorpius' grin said it all.

Chuckling softly, he took the child's hand and left the room, shutting the door softly behind them. No sooner did the door close did the elder blonde who slept through the storm and the commotion stirred, slowly coming back to earth.

 _Ugh_ , he groaned. _Blasted sunlight._ He made a note to himself to have an house-elf replace the curtains with thicker material.

His train of thoughts was interrupted as he felt a warm body pressed close against him.

Smiling, he looked down at a familiar mop of black hair and ran his fingers through it. "Hmm, is my sweet husband in the mood for- _Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!_ "

Screaming, he fell off the bed, his back taking most of impact, as emerald green opened groggily. They were the same eyes Draco knew and had been in love with for years. The hair was a bird-nest as usual. But the face was younger than it was last night, a lot younger, the body smaller.

His husband turned into a child.

" _What in the name of Merlin did you eat?!_ "

"Draco."

He turned to the direction was his name was being called, over to the door, where his husband-his rightfully-aged, normal-sized husband-stood, holding hands with their young son who looked like he was trying to keep most of his laughter in. Confused, he turned back to the bed, where the mini-me imposter was slowly waking up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"But he-you-then who's-"

"If I had known that all it would take to scare you is looking like Dad," Teddy said, his lips turning into a mischievous smile. "I would have done it ages ago."

At that the three of them laughed, unable to stop the chuckles and giggles that ran up their throats.

"Sure, sure," Draco huffed, getting up from the floor. He winced as he felt a sharp pain shooting in his lower back. "Laugh at the man who nearly had a heart-attack at," He cast a quick time spell. "seven in the morning."

They did just that, but harder. Harry was laughing so hard, he leaned against the wall for support.

"Bloody terrors, all of you," Draco glared at them all. His eyes softened as he landed on the baby bump. "I hope you'll be a Papa's girl, Rosaline. I really do."

"Her name is Raina." Scorpius said.

Raina? Confused, he turned over to Teddy, who was the boy's partner in crime, giving the name a thumbs-up. Then over to his husband who nodded once with a soft smile as he caressed his stomach.

 _Raina? Raina Rose Malfoy-Potter_. It did have a nice ring to it, the more Draco thought of it. He nodded his head, accepting the name.

"I'm curious, though," Harry said. "What if Raina turns out to be a Daddy's girl instead?"

Draco thought it over for a moment, then shrugged. "The sweet sadist will just have to keep putting more babies into his husband until he gets a Papa's child."

Harry looked almost horrified. The boys laughed even harder, and this time Draco joined in the laughter.

 **I hope you guys liked the story. This was my first m-rated guy on guy action, and I'd really like to know if I managed to do it well. Or at least decent. I'll settle with decent ;)**


End file.
